A Mission Of the Past
by klutzilla4994
Summary: UPDATED!first chapter editedThree teens are taken back to the Titanic. Can they save the doomed ship and its passengers? Or will they have the same fate? And what unexpected love will bloom during this adventure?
1. Three Musketeers

A Mission of the Past

Three friends get taken back to the year 1912. Will they save the Titanic? Or will they be doomed like all of the others who perished on that night?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Titanic, the characters, or places. I only own Vanessa James, Maddison James, and Jason Anderson(and their parents of course)

Three Musketeers

"_Dawson, Rose Dawson." _That line went through Vanessa James' head for the remaining five minutes of the movie she, her sister Madison, and best friend since birth Jason Anderson were watching.

"Nessa, Maddie, Romeo (everyone's nickname for Jason)", its time for bed. You guys have to get up and go to school tomorrow.

"Mommy, I am sixteen, why do I have to go to bed now?", asked Vanessa.

"Yeah, I'm seventeen I should get to stay up longer than these little girls.", Jason playfully said.

"Whatever!", Vanessa and Maddie said in unison.

"You are all going to bed it is your last day of school until New Year, you have a lot of tests to take tomorrow!", Mrs. James reasoned. A chorus of 'fines' were heard from the three teens. **(A/N: Maddie is 13 incase you were wondering) **Jason, Vanessa, and Maddie cleaned up their mess from the movie night they had had.

"That was the best movie ever!", Vanessa squealed.

"Calm down Nessa, it the best but no need to squeal in my ear.", Jason said while laughing.

"What did you think Fitz(Maddie's nickname)? Did you like Titanic?", asked Jason.

"Actually, yes, it was a little sappy at times, but it was a great movie.", said Maddie.

"YAYZ!!!!", exclaimed Vanessa while Jason and Maddie rolled their eyes playfully.

"Wouldn't it be cool if we could go back in time in the movie and save all of those people and let Jack and Rose be together?", Vanessa suggested.

"Yeah, it would.", Jason and Maddie said simultaneously as they shuffled into Vanessa's room and got ready for bed.

"Night Romeo, night Fitz.", Vanessa said while yawning. "Love you."

"Night V, night Romeo love you", Maddie said.

"Night V, night Fitz, love you too.", Jason yawned.

**Vanessa's POV**

"_Ok, time to get up. Ugh, I am so tired."_ , I thought. As I opened my eyes and looked around my room, I realized it was different.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH", I screamed. Romeo and Fitz both bolted upright and ran over to me to see what was wrong. _"They must still be too tired to notice the room.", _I thought.

"What's wrong Baby V(Vanessa's nickname)?", Romeo and Maddie asked me.

"Do you not see the room?", I asked. They looked around with wide eyes and finally looked back at me.

"What the heck?", we all said in unison.


	2. Blending In

Sorry for the long wait!!!!!! I hope its worth it!! I made some name changes cause my friends didn't like the ones I gave them. Lol

Last Chapter… 

"_What the heck?!", everyone said at the same time._

"How did we get here?" asked Jason

"I have a better question….where is _here_?", asked Maddie.

"Um…guys…this sort of looks like one of the first class state rooms on the _Titanic_.", Vanessa said nervously.

"It can't be!", exclaimed Jason and Maddie. At that moment a maid who didn't look much older than Jason walked in.

"Good morning sir, ladies. I am May. Your parents all asked me to look after you.", said the maid. "Sir, did you sleep in here?"

"I guess I did, but I don't remember falling asleep here.", Jason said slowly.

"Well, your mothers and fathers want you to have breakfast with them so you need to get ready." The three teens looked at each other and Jason walked to the adjoining room, which was apparently his.

"Ok, do either of you need help with your corsets?", asked Amy.

"What!?", Maddie and Vanessa exclaimed.

"Yes, you are old enough. Aren't you?", Amy asked. When all they did was look at her, Amy continued. "I think Miss Maddison is still a bit too young to wear one, but Miss Vanessa, you really should wear one. Do you have any?"

"Well, I think my mother had some packed, but I'm not sure they, um, fit.", replied Vanessa. Praying they wouldn't or that there weren't any there.

"I will go look then, and be right back.", Amy said as she went to the closet.

Twenty minutes later, Vanessa was in the corset, much to her unbelievable dismay and Maddie's amusement. Vanessa was wearing a light pink, floor length satin and white see through lace with sleeves reaching her elbow and light pink heels. She wore her hair down but in a clip (like Rose's hair during the "flying scene"). Maddie wore a turquoise floor length satin dress with short sleeves and turquoise heels. Unlike her sister, she wore her hair up.

When Maddie and Vanessa walked out of their state room, they were met by Jason, who was dressed in an outfit very similar to Cal's just before the scene where Jack first laid his eyes on Rose.

"I feel like an idiot.", stated Jason.

"I feel like I'm going to pass out.", stated Vanessa. Concerned, Jason asked why and Maddie told him Amy made her wear a corset. At this, Jason burst with laughter.

"I am glad you find my discomfort amusing.", Vanessa said dryly.

"I'm sorry Nessa, but come on, your wearing a corset.", Jason said, still laughing.

"Yes, and I would like to know just how we got to a time where I have to wear one!", Vanessa said, now slightly angry.

"Maybe we're hallucinating. Ne ne ne ne ne (Maddie waves her arms)

"Maybe it's a dream.", put in Jason.

"No, I think I figured it out. Van got her wish. We were brought back to the _Titanic_ to help save it.", Maddie reasoned.

"That can't be, there is no such thing as time travel or magic.", Jason said.

"Maybe there is such thing as time travel. I would rather believe that than believe we are hallucinating. Wouldn't you?", Vanessa reasoned. Maddie and Jason looked at each other, then Vanessa, and agreed with her.

"Ok, if we were wished here to help save the _Titanic_, how do we get someone to believe us?", asked Maddie.

"We don't need someone to believe us about that, we just need to get Mr. Murdoch to believe that just plain slowing the boat would be better than what he did.", reasoned Vanessa. At Jason and Maddie's puzzled expressions, she elaborated. "If they had slowed down and hit it head on, it would have made the damage bearable. As in the sinking would never have happened because the water tight compartments wouldn't all flood."

"Oh.", Jason and Maddie said (think ditzes whent hey sad it) As they said that, they entered the dining room and spotted their parents. Their parents waved at them lightly, as they waved back. Maddie noticed Rose Dewitt-Bukater.

"Nuhuh!", Maddie said as she secretly pointed at Rose to her friends with her almond green eyes.

"What?", asked Jason as his nose and forehead crinkled. The three teens threw down their hands and started to walk towards the table.

"Looks like the next Mrs. Anderson has just magically fallen out of the Twentieth Century picture box and into your cute hazel pig eyes!", Madison said with dry, pure sarcasm. Jason punched her on the arm and she gave him a double watt pinch.

"Ow, ow, ow! Calm it down there Fitz!", getting the nickname form the show _The Suite Life of Zack and Cody_, the character 'Maddie FITZpatrick. A few partiers watched the two thinking it was truly absurb.

The friends reached the round white clothed table with a huge candle in the middle.

"Hello there children.:

"Yes, glad you could join us.", Mr. James cleared his throat and looked at the teenagers. Jason ignored this small comment towards him and the girls by shoving Roe's cousin out of the chair next to her and sitting himself in it.

"Hi! Jason Anderson!", he said while extending a friendly hand.

"I know…", Rose said at the young boy's adorable charm.

"You mean I KNOW you?!", Rose nodded her head quizzically. As this went on, Maddison stood in front of the shoved cousin and gave him a welcoming hand to reel him up.

"You don't know me, Will Franlen Berrit.", the handsome well groomed boy charmingly stated. Vanessa, by the sidelines, was very aware of the crush.

"Maddison James.", she said as she shook the boy's hand.

"And I'm Vanessa James.", she said as she too shook his hand. "You already met Jason.", she added as she gave Jason a stern glare, which he did not notice.

"Vanessa, sweetheart. What took you so long?", Mrs. James asked.

"Well, mom, it took a little while to get ready.", Vanessa replied.

"Oh, ok. And why exactly is Jason drooling all over Rose all of a sudden?", she asked.

"He just realized what Cal sees in her I guess. I don't particularly like Cal by the way.", Vanessa finished in a whisper.

"Neither do I, he seems really rude and stuck up, but he is our dear friend's fiancé, so we have to be civil alright?", Mrs. James asked.

"Yes, Mom.", Vanessa replied.

Later…in Rose's state room… Knock knock 

"Come in.", said Rose. Vanessa entered.

"Rose, may I ask you a question?", Vanessa asked.

"Sure.", she replied.

"Do you _really_ love Cal?"

"Of course I do!"

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

"You are being very rude."

"I am very sorry, but you don't look happy with him. I'm your friend and I want to see you happy."

"Well, I am.", Rose replied, turning to her mirror.

"Ok.", Vanessa said exasperated. "I'll see you at lunch."

"Alright."


End file.
